El Diario de la Mariposa Escalarlata
by Addie Redfield
Summary: Una pequeña mirada al diario íntimo de Ada Wong. ***Imagen "Calling The Shots" by LoneWolf117***


*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

"_I could hurt someone like me, _

_out of spite or jealousy_

_I don't steal and _

_I don't lie, _

_but I can feel and _

_I can cry_

_a fact I'll bet you never knew_

_but to cry in front of you, _

_that's the worst thing I could do."_

_**There are worse things I could do…. Grease**_

* * *

_07 de Julio de 2013_

_Escribo estas líneas justo antes de tomar un vuelo a lo que será mi siguiente trabajo. Algunas veces me pregunto ¿Para qué escribir un diario que seguramente nadie leerá? ¿A quién le importaría conocer las memorias de una mercenaria como yo?, una mujer sin nombre, que se gana la vida mintiendo, robando y haciendo cosas que la gente común jamás haría._

_Bien, no se trata de que a alguien le interese lo que tenga que decir; en realidad, si alguna persona se atreviera a leer lo que está escrito en este diario, se horrorizaría … me encantaría ver sus caras cuando lean tan sólo las primeras cinco páginas… sería tan divertido. Algunas veces, necesito que algo me recuerde que soy más que una ficha en el tablero del juego de quien pagó por mis servicios; escribir después de cada misión, me ayuda a reencontrarme con esa parte de mi a la cual debo renunciar para no cometer errores en mi trabajo. En mi oficio, "La humanidad puede ser una debilidad", y un error puede ser la diferencia entre seguir con vida o morir en el anonimato._

_Desde el balcón de este lujoso hotel, tengo una vista espectacular de Shanghái. Sus enormes edificios lucen como centinelas de hierro y concreto, vigilando a una ciudad que nunca duerme. Debido a mis rasgos orientales, puedo pasar desapercibida entre la gente; algo que sin duda ha sido muy reconfortante. Hoy pude pasear por sus calles sin tener que llevar un arma conmigo… bueno un pequeño cuchillo de combate por si acaso, no es bueno bajar del todo la guardia… también me detuve a visitar un museo y a realizar algunas compras. Recuerdo que mientras pagaba la cuenta en un café, la noticia principal de un diario francés llamó mi atención: "Derek Simmons y su cómplice Carla Radamés, culpables de los ataques en Tall Oaks, Edonia y Tatchi". No pude evitar sonreír: al fin mi nombre había sido limpiado._

_Soy responsable de mis propios errores y sé que hay un precio que debo pagar por cada uno de ellos, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a ser el chivo expiatorio de Derek y Carla; suficiente tengo con mis pecados como para cargar con los de alguien más. Así que tuve que hacer algo al respecto, quizá no fue la mejor forma de limpiar mi nombre, pero no tuve otra opción. Siento pena por Carla; ella tuvo la mala suerte de conocer a ese gusano de Simmons y caer rendida a sus pies. Si esa chica, Radamés, hubiera sabido desde antes la clase de basura que era su mentor, quizá ahora estaría viva. Si su idea era vengarse de él, yo con gusto la hubiese ayudado._

_Una vez más comprobé que no puedes elegir a quien amar. Durante mi viaje desde Tatchi a Shanghái, no pude dejar de pensar en Carla; ella realmente pensaba que era el alma gemela de Derek, no cabe duda de que hasta los peores criminales tienen a alguien que los ama y piensa en ellos... ¿Habrá alguien que sienta algo por mí?... Creo que esa respuesta la sé desde hace mucho tiempo._

_Mi sobreviviente… cada día que pasa no deja de sorprenderme. Su inteligencia y su perspicacia se vuelven cada vez mejores con el paso de los años. Él no lo sabe, pero soy su ángel guardián, siempre cuidándolo desde las sombras; dándole una mano cuando lo necesita, sin esperar un "gracias" por respuesta. El sólo ver sus hermosos ojos azules mirarme con tanta devoción, hace que todas mis defensas se derrumben y por un momento, siento que soy una mujer real._

_Es duro amar a alguien que se tiene tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…_

_Cuando lo vi en aquel cementerio en Tall Oaks; sentí que mi corazón de detuvo por un instante: pareciera que el destino de nuevo nos reunía en circunstancias peligrosas. No es la primera vez que nos cruzamos en medio de fuego, sin embargo, esta vez fue distinto: Ahora no iba solo. La chica que lo acompañaba era joven y muy bonita. Una punzada de celos me golpeó el pecho con fuerza sin poder evitarlo, ella al menos podría estar cerca de él sin poner su vida en riesgo. Los seguí de cerca, como un gato en la oscuridad; sigilosa y en silencio. Quería asegurarme de que Leon estaría bien con esa mujer para poder continuar con mi trabajo, no obstante, pude notar una química especial entre ellos… algo que definitivamente no fue de mi agrado… parecía que él estaba realmente preocupado por su bienestar y en ayudarla a cumplir su venganza; lo vi en la forma en la que la miraba: era la misma mirada inocente que me dedicó hace unos años en la tragedia de Raccon City y con la que algunas veces sueño por las noches._

_Helena Harper parecía inofensiva. Una agente del Servicio Secreto con problemas de actitud, por lo que pude averiguar. Mis años en este trabajo me han enseñado a no confiar en nadie y ella no sería la excepción, sin embargo, tenía un asunto más importante entre manos y debía resolverlo de inmediato. Así que tomé mi camino y los dejé a ellos seguir el suyo; sabía que más adelante nos volveríamos a encontrar._

_Carla no me hizo las cosas fáciles; esa mujer realmente me odiaba. Jamás tuve interés en el imbécil de Simmons; debí terminar con él cuando tuve oportunidad. Estaba cansada de sus halagos, lejos de hacerme sentir especial, me daban asco. Nunca acepté sus regalos ni sus constantes invitaciones a salir. Aunque Radamés haya robado mi identidad y me culpara de una de las catástrofes más grandes del mundo, aún sigo sintiendo pena por ella. _

_Seguí encontrándome con Leon… y esa mujer. Incluso en China nos volvimos a ver. La BSAA quería mi cabeza y con Chris Redfield tras mis pasos, cuidar de mi sobreviviente no fue tarea fácil, no obstante, no podía abandonarlo a su suerte. Tatchi es una ciudad muy grande para él solo y aunque Harper había demostrado ser una buena compañera, no sobreviviría sin mi ayuda. Así que sin pensarlo, decidí vigilarlos de cerca. Además ellos me llevarían hacia Simmons más rápido que yendo por mi cuenta. _

_Ver a Leon peleando junto a Helena no fue algo que me hiciera feliz. Debo admitir que por primera vez en muchos años: sentí envidia por alguien. Esa terrible sensación de desear lo que otros tienen, invadió mi ser de una forma tan poderosa, que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no quitar a esa chica de mi camino. Harper era tan sólo otra víctima y él sólo hacía lo que mejor sabe: ayudar a los demás. Ese pensamiento me ayudó a mantener mis sentimientos en orden, aunque a veces me fuera un poco difícil hacerlo._

_Ahora entiendo lo que es sentir celos de otra mujer. Durante mucho tiempo he visto a Leon cuidar y proteger a muchas personas, entonces… ¿qué hace especial a Helena Harper?, ¿Por qué el sólo recordar su nombre me hace sentirme enferma? No suelo dejar que mis emociones me gobiernen y mucho menos cuando estoy en medio de un trabajo, no obstante, estuve a punto de perder el control sobre mí misma. Tal vez sea porque ella no tiene que esconderse en las sombras y esperar a que llegue el momento para volver a verlo. _

_Han sido años de fingir que Leon no me importa… y me siento cansada. _

_Por fin pude terminar de una buena vez con el idiota de Simmons. Fue una pelea difícil; su cuerpo mutado por el virus poseía una fuerza extraordinaria. Tenía habilidades que jamás había visto antes en una persona y eso me colocó en desventaja. Ningún entrenamiento que haya recibido en mi vida me preparó para mi encuentro con ese infeliz. _

_¿En serio creía que me convertiría en su reina y juntos conquistaríamos al mundo?... ese tipo en verdad estaba bastante chiflado. Lo único que sentía por Simmons era repulsión, se lo dejé claro antes de acabar con él. Tenía que pelear con ese demente a la vez que debía proteger a Leon... Parece que mi chico no puede mantenerse lejos de los problemas y yo tengo que estar un paso detrás de él por si acaso. Hubo un momento en el que cometí un error, recibí un buen golpe y perdí la conciencia; a decir verdad, creo que me estoy haciendo un poco vieja para este negocio. Creí que sería mi fin. Mi cuerpo inerte sobre el suelo, a merced de ese desgraciado. Siempre pensé que moriría con un poco más de estilo; en una isla desierta quizá o en una cabaña en las montañas perdida en medio de la nada, completamente sola y sin que nadie llore por mí. El sentimentalismo, definitivamente no va conmigo. _

_De pronto sentí como un par de fuertes brazos tomaron mi cuerpo herido. Por su calidez y el dulce aroma de su piel, supe que se trataba de Leon… ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí?, debía ponerse a salvo de ese tirano, ¿Por qué demonios Harper no lo detuvo? ¿Acaso no eran compañeros? Estaba furiosa con esa mujer, un sentimiento de impotencia comenzó a invadirme. Simmons acabaría con él y yo no podría hacer nada para detenerlo. Mi chico comenzó a susurrarme palabras de aliento; era algo que no esperaba. Su color de su voz y su suave aliento rozando mi oído, me dieron la fuerza necesaria para salir de mi estado de inconsciencia. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su mirada preocupada; resistí la tentación de acariciar su mejilla y de decirle "Recuerda que soy como los gatos… tengo siete vidas y siempre caigo de pie", pero en lugar de eso, le di una respuesta llena de sarcasmo a lo que respondió con una sonrisa en los labios, reclamándome en tono de burla por quedarme dormida en el trabajo._

_Leon y yo peleamos hombro a hombro contra Derek. Nunca antes habíamos estado juntos en el campo de batalla y debo decir que fue una experiencia por demás emocionante. Esta vez no me oculté detrás de un muro, esperando el momento para actuar. Estaba junto a mi agente, luchando para terminar de una vez por todas con ese infeliz. No fue una pelea fácil. Simmons no dejó de atacarnos en ningún momento; debíamos acabar con él, al tiempo que nos cuidábamos las espaldas. _

_De repente, la terrible criatura soltó un buen golpe y lanzó a Leon hacia el abismo; por suerte logró sostenerse, pero Derek se acercó a él con toda la intención de acabar con su vida… No podía permitirlo, la sola idea de ver morir a mi sobreviviente me hizo helar la sangre, ya no vería sus hermosos ojos azules mirarme con la misma devoción que los años no pudieron borrar. Sin pensarlo; tomé una de mis flechas y cuando Simmons volvió a su forma humana, la clavé en uno de sus costados sin piedad. El sonido de su carne crujiendo contra el frío metal de mi improvisada arma y su alarido de dolor cuando lo arrojé al vacío, fueron un hermoso canto de sirenas en medio de toda la adversidad… Al fin terminé con ese bastardo._

_Había llegado la hora de despedirnos. Ese terrible momento donde en silencio debo decirle hasta pronto, sinceramente lo detesto. Antes de dar media vuelta y volver a mi lugar en las sombras, giré hacia él y vi en sus ojos un brillo suplicante, como el de un niño que estaba siendo abandonado a su suerte. Se me encogió el corazón de sólo mirarlo… No quería dejarlo ésta vez. Apreté los puños, conteniendo las ganas de correr hacia él. Leon merece tener una buena vida después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar: una casa bonita con cercas blancas, un par de niños y una esposa que no sea una mercenaria a sueldo. Yo no puedo ofrecerle la paz que él necesita, aunque renunciara a mi trabajo; tengo un pasado que me perseguirá por el resto de mis días. Como lo dije al principio: Soy responsable de mis propios errores y sé que hay un precio que debo pagar por cada uno de ellos._

_Sé que algún día Leon tendrá ese final feliz… Aunque no haya un lugar para mí en esa historia._

_Por mi parte es todo por el momento. Tal vez sean las últimas palabras que escriba… sino salgo viva de mi siguiente misión. El reloj marca las dos treinta de la mañana, debo tomar un vuelo a Ámsterdam a las seis. Es un trabajo de rutina, con suerte y estoy de vuelta en un par de días. Hay un festival cultural aquí en Shanghái y me gustaría tomarme algunos días libres…creo que necesito un descanso._

_AW._

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llega esta nueva locura mía. Espero les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que escribo algo acerca de Ada Wong (ojalá sus fans no quieran mi cabeza en una estaca...) La idea surgió después de escuchar una canción de camino a mi casa y además desde hace algún tiempo deseaba hacer algo acerca de esta enigmática mujer. Agradezco a **AdrianaSnapeHouse **, mi Beta Reader, por los consejos al momento de realizar este proyecto... por cierto, el título fue su idea jejeje!

Quiero dedicar este One Shot a un gran artista que conocí hace algún tiempo en Deviantart **LoneWolf117 **, su trabajo me ha inspirado a escribir ideas nuevas, además de que he usado algunos de sus trabajos como portadas de mis Fics. La imagen que utilicé esta vez se llama "Calling The Shots".

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme.

Hasta la próxima

XOXO

Addie Redfield ^_^


End file.
